Seto's sick day
by Akaritama
Summary: Seto's sick..anything more to say? puppyshipping


Akaritama: HI EVERYONE I AM BACK! For more raisin of evil things XD just kidding

Seto:+Glares+ Get on with it will you?

Akaritama: Shut up Lord Ice or no puppy at your bed today, well I was talking with some friends when I got the brilliant Idea to write another fic with Puppyshipping!

Joey: Wan wan+Sigh+

Akaritama: Well my last was a valentine's day thingie right? Well this time our pup has to take care of a sick and very cranky blue eyes brown haired CEO dun dun dun, This has fluff! And shounen ai! Don't like then don't read!...Disclaimer oh lord of crankyness that even PMS is has got nothing on.

Seto: +Deathglare+ Akaritama does not own Yu-gi-oh!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a nice and sunny day in Domino city, new birds were born in trees, little foxes learned of the outside world and how to hunt rabbits, people were heading to work on bike to their work, carpooled or just took old fashion public transport where everyone is squashed together like in a can of tuna, teenagers however were enjoying their vacation either by going on vacation or getting a part-time job

However there was one Teenager that didn't have the luxury of kicking back, Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp.  
The man had been working several nights in a row for his latest project and was now completely exhausted, he was so sleep deprived that he actually managed to get a fever in the middle of the summer, his body ached so much from all the coughing that he didn't even try to get up.

Several hours went by before Seto eventually went mad from not being able to do anything, the vein on his forehead was almost popping due to the stress he got from being unable to do things because he was sick

"Why did I have to get sick NOW?"The CEO grumbled, obviously angry that his body gave in at this crucial time. "How am I going to finish this project if I can't even think straight?"He carefully sat up, grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number in the progress.

A very sleepy Joey was on the other side of the line "Hello?"

"Pup it's me"

This caused Joey to wake up right away and sit up, wondering why the CEO and his now lover called him, he hadn't called in days and also said he shouldn't call him cause he was so busy.

"Get your ass over here kagh kagh…instance!"

"One thing at a time Kaiba, you sound sick, what happened?"

Seto frowned as he nearly coughed his lungs out as he tried to speak 'Just get your mutty ass over here!" he threw the phone against the wall instantly breaking it, it's not like he'd care much anyway, he's Seto Kaiba he has more money to burn then Mr Burns on strike.

Not more than half an hour later Joey walked into the Ceo's bedroom however..not in his usual clothes "KAIBA ! What the hell is the meaning of this?" the flustered blond literally pulled the sheet off of the young man before Seto actually decided to look at the blond, his face turning a slight shade of pink and bursting into laughter as he did.

Joey was wearing a nurse outfit, complete with heels and the nurse cap, he wasn't so happy about it himself though" You think this is funny? When I came here they only said I needed to take care of you till you're better, they never said anything about this until they pushed me into a dressing booth and actually made me wear this, was this your idea?" Joey yelled, looking like a fuming puppy making this only more entertaining for the CEO.

"I might have had a hand in it" He said, slightly coughing as he tried to calm down from all that laughing, but the coughing only got worse, this worrying Joey "Hey easy does it Kaiba "He walked over to him rubbing his back for him.

Seto took advantage of the fact that his puppy was now pulling him close and pressing his lips on the pups, this much to Joey's surprise.  
The battle for dominance was easily won by the Ceo, him now on top and Joey with his back on the bed.

"Hey! I thought you were sick!"

"I am sick..I have a fever"

Joey thinking Seto was going to do something mentally prepared himself for it, but instead of doing something extremely straining for his body, Seto just pulled the sheets over the two of them and pulled Joey close to him." A good way to get a fever out is by sweating and sharing warmth is a more favorable way at the moment also since my body is still aching."

The blonde laughed at this comment from the CEO" So you don't want to do it just cause you're lazy?" Seto frowned at this"I never said that!" He was about to rant about that he was actually serious that his body ached but was stopped by a peck on the cheek from Joey " I know you're not someone to be lazy now rest you idiot"

"Seto blushed and frowned 'You sneaky pup"

"You know it…next time I'll ….'nurse' you to health to make it all better ok?"

"You'd better keep your word mutt.."

"Love you too Seto"

END

Akaritama; Ok this was just out of the blue I got an idea fic..so do you know..look at it from my point XD

Seto:…..I'm going to kill you

Akaritama; Yeah yeah join the long line of ppl well Read and Review pls!


End file.
